This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices having flexible circuitry.
Electronic devices often include displays, printed circuit boards and flexible printed circuits. A display is often coupled to a printed circuit board using an interposing flexible printed circuit that is attached to both the display and the printed circuit board.
A flexible printed circuit is often attached to the printed circuit board and the display using an anisotropic conductive film adhesive. The anisotropic conductive film adhesive is commonly interposed between the flexible printed circuit and the printed circuit board and/or between the flexible printed circuit and the display. During manufacturing, heat and pressure are commonly applied to the flexible printed circuit in order to form conductive bonds in the interposed anisotropic conductive film adhesive.
Heat and pressure are commonly applied using a heat bar that is pressed against a top surface of the flexible printed circuit.
Non-uniformities on the flexible printed circuit can cause heat and pressure to be applied unevenly to the flexible printed circuit.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved flexible circuitry for attachment to rigid circuitry in electronic devices.